Hermione's new life with Severus
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Had to change the name. because of what is now going on with Severus and Hermione. I tell me what you think. Hermione is abused by her father and Severus takes her in and with in time Severus falls in love with Hermione. Will Hermione ever love again?
1. Chapter 1

Severus new Daughter

Chapter one: her father

It was dark, the only light in the sky was from the moon only a little bit because the gray Smokey fog was covering it, like a gray blanket trying to keep the sky warm while it's below freezing. A young girl with blue eyes and long brown curly hair soft as a rabbits fur was staring in to the night sky. Just thinking on how life would be different if she didn't live with her father anymore. She didn't really care about her life anymore. After being raped she doesn't see the point.

"Hermione! Come here at once!" her father screamed at her from down stairs. She absolutely hates her father.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!") her father was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Hermione was terrified of there father but she couldn't disobey him. She ran down the stairs. And when she reached the bottom step there he stood tall and muscular. The expression on her fathers face made her want to scream bloody murder.

"come with me woman!" angrily grabbing a chunk of her hair and led her to the kitchen and went to the kitchen sink that had a sink full of dishes.

"what's this huh! Why aren't the dishes done?" he screamed in her ear.

"ANSWER ME!

"there're not done I'm sorry!" Hermione wept

"DO THEM and do it RIGHT! You have five minutes."

When Hermione does a chore she has a time limit. Most of the time she does not do it in time.

"Hurry up girl!" her father was getting impatient.

She tried her best to finish the dishes before the timer went off. Hermione was unfortunately to late.

"Alright!....go on the couch and stay there if you move one muscle I will beat you twice as long"

Hermione went to the living room and sat down on the yellowish green couch.

I am sick of being mistreated. I cant wait to go to Hogwarts tomorrow she thought while waiting for her father, to beat her again. Her father came back down from up stairs and held a whip in his hands. Hermione shut her eye's she knew she was in for it.

"Turn on your stomach now!" Hermione's father commanded. She listened to her father. Her father started to whip her over and over making long bloody marks on her back. Hermione is screaming in pain, tears running down her face. It felt like eternity but in reality only five minutes.

"Alright girl, your done. Go upstairs and pack up for school and if I find out that you were bad or making bad grades I will come there and get your skinny ass out of that school! Do I make my self clear?" In a harsh evil voice.

"yes: Hermione said whipping the tears from her face

"Yes What!" yanking her hair

"Yes sir!" when Hermione said that he lets go of her hair and Hermione rushed upstairs to pack.


	2. Runaway Hermione

Chapter two: Runaway Hermione

Hermione was lying on her bed thinking on what she could do to get away from her evil father. She got up took her shirt off and looked in the mirror so see the marks. They were long and red covering the majority of her back. She couldn't stand looking at the marks anymore she tried to put the shirt back on. It took her a while but then she sat back on the bed thinking once more. Hogwarts is tomorrow but tonight seems everlasting. Every second seems like hours to Hermione. She had the idea of running away. But the thought of her father catching her before school and the protection of Professor Dumbledore, seems unreal.

"you know what?! I'm going to do it! I don't give a damn what my father does to me. Besides the worst he can do is to kill me anyways. Besides, I am close to death as it is!" Hermione was saying to herself. She got her trunk and opened the window, Hermione pulled out her wand and did one of the spells she learned her first year at Hogwarts.

"**Wingardium Leviosa" she whispered as the trunk lifted in mid air. And out the window. Passing the huge oak tree and settled nicely on the soft ground. now it was her turn. She never climbed down a tree before, so she knew it would be very difficult to maneuver the branches. Slowly she climbed out the window, and swung on the second branch and on the third branch form the ground. **

Then she jumped next to her trunk, quickly as she could she rolled her trunk to the end of the street, turned left and was headed to Bellsby forks Alley. Which was a restaurant/ hotel, that runaway witched and wizards go to. Since her father was muggle she knew she would be safe there, because no muggles knew where this place was and it was invisible to the muggle eye.

When she arrived at Bellsby forks she was relieved to be able to sleep in a bed, well at least till Hogwarts tomorrow. Hermione had already cheeked in and sitting on a chair watching television. Trying to take her mind of things.

" I better set my alarm clock so that way I can get to the station early." So she did, she sat her alarm at seven o' clock. In the morning. Right now it's nine thirty. At around ten she grew tired, but hungry to because she didn't have dinner in fact, she hadn't eaten in three days. But she was more tired then hungry. Hermione had gone to bed thirty minutes late, she fell right to sleep. The bed felt more comfortable than her bed at the house. And slept till her alarm went of the next morning.


	3. the train ride to Hogwarts

Chapter three: The train ride to Hogwarts,

DING DING DING! The alarm went off and Hermione jumped, she was of course startled by the annoying beeping sound on the clock. With in ten minutes she was already ready to go to the train station. After she checked out of the hotel she did her best to rush to Hogwarts express. Every little noise on the way up to the station startled Hermione. She was terrified at the fact that any minute her father would find her.

Soon she arrived and went through the brick walls nine and three quarters. And gave the officer the ticket to board the train. She didn't have any problems finding a cart that was completely empty and sat down and waited for Harry and Ron to show up. She still couldn't lean back because of the pain on her back was burning to much.

A few hours later Harry and Ron showed and sat next to Hermione. Hermione felt that for some reason Harry and Ron were very pleased with them selves. Not that there happy all the time but more how than usual.

"oh so how was your summer?" Hermione asked the two wizards.

"oh, we had a blast! Fishing, flying our brooms. And goofing around. You should of came over this summer Hermione." Ron said with smiling.

"Oh I Was busy helping my dad out" Hermione lied, because she didn't want to tell them about her abusive father.

"oh…okay, well at least we all have the same classes…. Although we do have potions with Snape" Harry announced pulling out his schedule.

"Yeah….uh I'll be back I'm going to take a little walk on the train." Hermione said heading out from the cabin.

"oh okay." Harry and Ron said while still talking about their exciting summer.

While she was walking she couldn't help but think that how clueless Harry and Ron where back there. They have no suspicions on her condition when her mind was drifting away she ran into a tall wizard, with long black silky hair and wearing an all black robe.

"oh…Sorry sir," Hermione said shyly looking up at the wizard.

"you should be and as a matter of fact miss. Granger I suspect you be in my class first thing tomorrow morning.

"yes Professor." Hermione answered to Professor Snape.

They walked passed each other and Hermione was relieved that Snape didn't say or asked about anything else. Hermione was finished with her walk and headed back to Harry and Ron.

"Boys… we better get into our robes; we will be arriving at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes." Hermione suggested

"yes Master!" Harry and Ron said jokingly


	4. Severus Snape

Chapter 4 Severus Snape

Once the students arrived at Hogwarts, they were seated at the Great hall, waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore to speak and for the new students to be put in the houses, Ron and Harry were talking, and Hermione was silent. She did not want to talk to them.

Dumbledore came in front and began to speak.

"welcome back to another fine year at Hogwarts. I would expect that each and every one of you would do your best in all of your classes. Now it is time for the new students to be place in there homes."

"Megan Sterling." Dumbledore read from the roll of parchment, and once Megan sat on the stool and the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

Ten more students were placed and Dumbledore started to speak again.

"now, we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Alastor Moody. Please make him feel welcome."

" oh wow. We all know that Snape hates all of the Dark Arts teacher. After all that's the job he wants." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. Hermione wasn't paying any attention to any of the announcements. It was like she was off on another land, somewhere, but not at Hogwarts.

After the feast, the students went to their dormitories.

"want to hang out in the common room?" Harry asked.

"no thanks I'm off to bed. Really tired. Well see you two in Potions" Hermione said going to the girls dormitories

The next morning, Snape gave out assignments for the students. As usual, Hermione was the first one done, when she handed her paper to Snape, he seemed suspicious and wanted to ask questions, but he did not want to embarrass her in front of the class.

"take your seat and be quit. Ms. Granger." Professor Snape said in an evil voice."

"yes sir." Hermione walked back to her desk. She was staring at Snape when he graded her paper. She was only a little worried. She went back to her seat and waited patiently for the others to be seated and finished. When every one was finished class was over.

"Ms. Granger. May I speak with you for a moment?" Severus Snape asked slowly.

"yes sir." Hermione came towards Snape's desk.

"Ms. Granger. It seems as though you did not try on your assignments today. Is there any reason why?" Snape was concerned.

"I….um…." Hermione was speechless.

"you are one of the best students in my class, it seems as though you are distracted."

"well….you see sir." Hermione wasn't sure how to say it, she knew she would never get out of this conversation unless she spoke.

"well? What is it?" Snape asked.

"it's me father." Hermione couldn't hold back her tears. While she showed Snape her bruises on her arms. Severus was caught off guard. For once he was speechless.

"Ms. Granger….I never suspected." He began to say.

"no sir, you didn't, nobody knew, not even…" Hermione said.

" Potter and Weasley?" Severus interrupted.

Hermione shook her head yes and began to shed more tears. Severus was very worried about Hermione.

"we mush tell Madam Pompfry about this!" Severus got up from his chair and walked to Hermione.

"NO!!!!! you mustn't! Professor Dumbledore will find out about it and he will write to my father!.... he!...." Hermione shouted crying hysterically.

"have you eaten anything at all? Hermione?" Severus has never spoken the students first names before.

" to be honest, no sir. Not since I arrived. In fact I haven't eaten in four days." Hermione couldn't believe she said that, she knew she would've told any one else besides Snape. Snape was over whelmed and very upset but more worried.

"Hermione you mush be starving." Severus said. Hermione shook her head yes very shyly.

"you believe that if you eat, then your father will know about it. Am I right?" Severus ask, getting something out of his closet.

"yes, and he will beat me. Professor what are you doing?" Hermione asked

Severus didn't answer when Severus came out with a big plate of food on the desk. Hermione once again had nothing to say.

"go on Hermione, eat it." Severus said in a commanded voice.

"but…"

"your father will not find out."

Hermione began to eat the food. The food was delicious. Every morsel that came down her throat was eaten with joy and relief.

"thank you Professor" when she was finished eating she whipped her mouth and sat the napkin over the plate.

"your welcome." Severus said.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was looking down at the empty plate trying not to look in Severus's eye's.  
"if you wish to leave, then leave, if I find you not eating well at super then I will give you something to eat in my office with me, and just remember, if you need someone to talk to, you can speak to me." Severus said.

"will do Professor." Hermione answered and went back to the Gryffindor common room.


	5. Nightmares

Chapter five: Nightmare's.

Dream……

"come here you!" Hermione's father yelled.

"I SAID COME HERE!"

"NO! NO! YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME! ITS RAPE!!!!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I don't care woman!" her father commanded and violently threw her on the bed tying ropes around her wrist onto the bed post, then covering her mouth with duck tape.

"THIS IS WRONG!!!!" she tried to say but couldn't because of the tape.

"this wont hurt a bit!" her father stripping her cloths off and then beginning to rape her.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, but she couldn't do anything about it. She felt weak and worthless. Like nobody cares about her. Every hope that was inside of her skin cells vanished. No prayer of getting out of this nightmare. Nobody in their right mind would help her get out of this mess. She couldn't wait till this was over. She wanted to die. She wished she was never even born. Her life was ruined by this one man she thought she could love but now all the love for him was gone, not a morsel of respect for him for all eternity.

End of dream.

"HERMIONE! WAKE Up!" some girl came rushing by her beside trying to wake her up and stop all the screaming.

"WHAT! What happened?" Hermione wasn't sure if the girl next to her heard every word.

"what all did I say?" she was worried she didn't want any other person to know.

"No Hermione. You were screaming. And I was worried for you." The girl said to her handing Hermione a glass of water.

"oh okay. What time is it?" Hermione asked.

" Its almost time to go to class you might want to hurry and get dressed. Or you'll be late." The girl answered her question.

In Potions class…..

"alright….take out your books and turn to page 563 read the directions. And the antidote potion…" Severus said teaching the class. So the class started the assignments, getting the ingredients out and started to brew. After a while every one was finished except for Hermione which she was having a lot of trouble brewing the potion. Class was over and Hermione still was not finished. Severus was now beginning to worry that Hermione isn't getting enough sleep.

"Hermione. Did you get a good sleep last night?" Severus looked into her eyes. When she looked up Severus knew instantly that she wasn't just by the way she looked at him.

"um…. No sir." She told him.

"I um…had a nightmare." She began to say.

"I see. About your father I presume." Severus said.

"yes sir."

"do you want to talk about it?" Severus asked.

" um…" she didn't know what to say. Nobody other than Snape seems to care this much about her shethought.

"It will help you get it off your chest." He said.

"um okay. It was about my father. My nightmare was that the time that he raped me." She confessed to Severus. It did feel better knowing that she could talk to some one.

Severus was over whelmed and shocked by what she told him. He knew he needed to tell someone before Christmas break. Which is coming up.

"Hermione. You need to get out of that home. You need someone to take care of you and not let someone treat you like your their slave." Severus began to say.

"but who? No body knows and I'm to scared to tell them." Hermione answered.

"you can stay with me. But we have to tell Madam Pompfry. And Dumbledore about your situation." Severus said not knowing how Hermione will react to this.

"I would like that but do we have to tell them." Hermione didn't want to tell the headmaster about this.

"yes Hermione we do. It's for your own good." Severus said.

"alright. Only if I can get away from my father."

"Hermione, your father isn't a father. He is a monster." Severus commented


	6. Argueing with Pompfry

Chapter Six: Arguing with Pompfry

Hermione and Severus walked to the hospital wing, Hermione was nervous and started to shake. Severus actually walked beside her while going towards the hospital wing. Students walking passed them looked curiously at what the two were doing.

"Don't mind them Ms. Granger. Keep your eyes forward and we will be there in a short while." Severus told Hermione.

Hermione followed directions, and before she knew it they were at the Hospital wing while Pompfry was checking up on another student.

"Madam Pompfry. I need to speak with you." Severus said with a concerned voice.

Pompfry turned to look at Severus then back at the ill student.

"will be back shortly" she assured the student and went over to Hermione and Severus.

"what seems to be the matter?" Pompfry stated

"we need to speak with you in private." Severus commanded.

"very well. Follow me." Pompfry ordered. And Severus and Hermione followed them into an empty room full of empty beds.

"so… Professor. What seems to be the matter?" Pompfry said looking at Severus sternly.

"Ms. Granger has been experiencing some difficulties at her home and needs the issue to be dealt with" Severus said.

"well….Go on."

Hermione was nervous and wasn't sure how Snape would tell Pompfry about her situation.

"Ms. Granger had been abused by her father. And needs to be checked for some injuries." Severus said looking into Pompfry's eye's. Pompfry was shocked, and looked at Hermione with complete disbelief.

"Ms. Granger. I had no idea. What happened?" she said worriedly.

"I…um….I…." Hermione was speechless. Had nothing to say what so ever she felt very ashamed.

"here… let me see your bruises." Pompfry suggested.

"NO!" Hermione shouted and was backing away.

"Ms. Granger please. You must show her. Or you wont be able to be treated properly." Severus pleaded with Hermione.

Hermione finally calmed down, and let Pompfry examine her.

"Please take off your shirt." Pompfry asked.

Hermione was terrified now. She didn't want Severus or her to see the bloody scars on her back. Nor does she was Severus to see her with out her shirt on.

" Ms. Granger, I will turn my self around and close my eye's please show her your back". Severus said while starting to turn like he said.

"Okay," Hermione lifted up her shirt and Pompfry was overwhelmed and displeased by the scars and was very worried for her as well.

"Did your father do this to you?" Pompfry said worriedly.

Hermione shook her head and began to cry. She couldn't help it but to let her emotions let go. "I am terribly sorry about this. I will get some ice immediately." Pompfry rushed to the refrigerator and got out some ice. And wrapped it around a wash cloth.

" I will rub your back with hot water to soak up the dry blood alright?" Pompfry said while getting ready to do so. Severus didn't like the sound of "blood".

Hermione shook her head again. The pain that was caused on her back was dreadful. Unbearable. She tried not to scream and when she was about to Pompfry stopped rubbing the hot rag on her sore back.

"I am so sorry your father did this to you. I can assure you Severus will do something about it." Pompfry assured her. But Hermione wasn't convinced.

"Oh alright." Hermione said with a low scared voice.

"Severus you can turn now." Pompfry said to Severus while rinsing the blood off the rag.

"There was blood on your back Ms. Granger?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Yes Sir. I forgot to tell you that my father whipped me when I wasn't good. Or just did it for the fun of it. Which was the reason for the whipping and the beating." Hermione began to cry more and more each time she said the word whip or beat.

Severus mouth dropped, he felt so bad for the way Hermione was treated and he knew that he was going to do something about it no matter what the ministry says or try to do about it.

"The marks still hurt." Hermione said. Hearing those words made Severus want to cry with her but he knew he had to be strong for her.

"Everything is going to be okay. Oh and Pompfry, I have told Dumbledore that Ms. Granger will be staying with me for a couple of days or until she feels emotionally and physically better." Severus explained to Pompfry.

"But, is that against the law? You are not allowed to take a student home with you at any time." Pompfry said looking sternly at Severus. Severus evil look scared Hermione, but he knew she knew he wasn't mad at her.

"maybe it is against the law. But all I will say is that she needs someone who will care for her. Not that bastard that she calls father. Abusing their own children will be serious consequences. And I must do something about it." Severus commanded.

"but you will take matters into your own hands. Why can't you let the law settle this?" Pompfry pleaded with Severus.

"I don't care Pompfry, as long as I get Ms. Granger out of the situation I will be satisfied when I know she is safe. Do what they want with me. I will not let the law give any more custody of Ms. Granger." Severus explained.

Pompfry couldn't argue with Severus any more. She knew she could not win this battle. All she could hope for was that the ministry of magic will not catch Severus doing this deed.

"alright. You win. But let me assure you. I will not help you in any way. But I will help Ms. Granger. With her health problems." Pompfry said

"very well."


	7. going home Hermione Granger

Chapter 7: Going Home Hermione Granger.

After the argument with Pompfry, Severus told Hermione to get her things and meet him at the front doors of Hogwarts. Hermione did not argue and did what she was told. _Wow, Severus really does care about me. I wonder what his house will be like._ Hermione thought while packing her things into her trunk.

It didn't take her very long and she met Severus by the front doors of the school. Severus looked at her with happiness. He knew that Hermione would be safe with him and that no harm would come to her. _I hope that she will like my place. I'm sure that in a while she will open up to me and tell me what has been going on with her and her monster father. _Severus wondered. Hermione stood right next to Severus and was for some reason speechless.

"Hello Mss. Granger, are you already?" Severus asked Hermione with a grin on his face.

"Yes sir." Hermione answered and followed Severus out side the castle.

When they stepped outside the fresh cool air and the sun beating down, Severus told Hermione to grab on his arm. When she did, they avaperated to a tall building with hardly any windows, the shingles were dark and not very pleasant the only thing that was nice was the lawn, bright green grass with daisy's planted around the house. Also the house had a wrap around deck it was a little dusty and it needed to be patched up a little but Hermione thought it was much better then the dump she was living in before.

"This is nice Professor." Hermione complemented Severus house.

"It needs some work on it but thank you and while we're in privet, please call me Severus." Severus asked Hermione while walking on the porch.

"yes sir, I mean Severus." Hermione felt awkward saying his first name but she felt like she had to honor his wish. When they walked in the front door she was amazed by the Hardwood floors and the green carpet in the living room. A big screen television and black leather couches and chairs and a glass dinning room table.

"wow Sir…Severus this is gorgeous." Hermione's eyes popped out from her face, and were amazed by her surroundings.

"thank you. Though it may look nasty and creepy on the outside doesn't mean I don't want my house to be spotless and nice in the inside you know?" Severus said to her while standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Come let me show you your room." Severus guided Hermione upstairs to her room. When Severus opened up the door, the walls were blank, the bed was made with green sheets and the curtains were silky green as well. the hardwood dresser was next to the windows and the night stand by her bed. All in all the room was cozy enough for her.

"wow. Severus, this is wonderful." Hermione said looking over to her bed.

"if you want you can redecorate." Severus suggested while helping her unload her things inside the trunk, and put them in the dresser.

"I'll think about it Severus, but thank you."

"Since I head of Slytherin I did almost everything in green." Severus told Hermione.

"do you mind?" Hermione asked Severus if she could lay on the bed.

"Of course, Hermione this is your room. You are aloud to do almost anything in here. But one rule. Please keep your room tidy and clean." Severus told Hermione while finishing putting her raggedy clothes in the dresser.

"Okay," Hermione laid on her bed for a few moments. The bed was much comfier then the one at home. The sheets were warm and the pillows were extra soft.

"The pillows are made with real feathers they are very rare." Severus told Hermione.

"would you like me to show you the rest of the house?" Severus asked her while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"yes please!" Hermione got up and walked out of her new bedroom with Severus.

Severus and Hermione walked down the hallway, and on the left there was another room. Severus stopped in front of it and pushed the door opened.

"This is my room. Hermione," Severus told Hermione happily.

The room looked almost exactly like her room but with the walls painted just like the Slytherin's common room.

"very nice Severus. I like it." Severus shut the bedroom door and continued walking. There was a portrait that Severus stopped at.

"who is this Severus?" Hermione asked while looking at the painting.

"this is Tom. He is the portrait that leads to my private quarters and painting right beside is Mark, that one leads to my privet potions room and the one next to it is Max. he leads to my office in Hogwarts." Severus answered all of Hermione's questions in like one or two sentences.

"wow. I didn't know you had your own potions room besides Hogwarts?" Hermione was fascinated by the potions room.

"If you like you can brew with me when ever you are feeling up to it." Severus suggested to Hermione.

"oh yes please I would highly enjoy it." Hermione loves potions that's why she always gets out standing's in his class.

"that's great! Well that's about it. Your bathroom is in your room. And there is one downstairs as well if you have any questions just ask the portraits and they will contact me immediately." Severus said putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione shook her head and understood every word.

"Dinner will be ready in a little while. If you like you can go in your room and get organized or watch T.V." Severus suggested to Hermione

"do you mind if I help you cook?" Hermione looked up at Severus.


	8. Cooking Dinner

Chapter 8: Cooking Dinner

Severus and Hermione went into the kitchen and was deciding what to have for dinner. Hermione was leaning on the island in the kitchen and Severus was leaning on the stove talking about dinner.

"What do you want for dinner?" Severus asked Hermione

"uh….what ever you want, I don't mind." Hermione glanced over at Severus, then looked down at the ground.

"how bout green bean casserole, with some ham and mash potato's with gravy?" Severus said to Hermione.

Hermione's mouth dropped. She never had so much food, she was very pleased with the menu.

"Yes please. How do we cook all these stuff?" Hermione asked. Severus looked at her with a smile then opened the cabinets and got out the ingredients to make the green bean casserole.

"would you like me to do anything?" Hermione asked. She was starting to get a little bored just standing there watching Severus getting ready to cook.

"oh…can you grab a mettle pan out from the bottom cabinet from the island please?" Severus asked while opening the can of green beans. Hermione shook her head and reached the for the pan and sat it out on the island. Severus came next to her and poured the green beans into the can.

"alright put the stove on 350 degrees and wait for the light at the bottom turn red. That means its ready." Severus explained. Hermione did what she was told and the light came on just like Severus said.

"is it okay if I can put the green been casserole into the oven? Never did it before." Hermione asked shyly.

Severus looked at her and grinned.

"yes you can. Careful. Don't burn your self." Severus said helping Hermione guide her hand over the oven and quickly putting the pan in there and shutting the lid.

"we got to let it cook for 30 minutes. So I will set the timer and then we can carve the potato's and make home made mashed potato's" Severus said grabbing the bag of potato's. Severus handed her a knife so that she can began carving the peal off.

"what's wrong?" Severus asked when he looked over to her and saw that she was confused

"I never been taught how to carve potato's." Hermione said shyly.

"not to worry, I will teach you. Here let me. First you take the knife and face the sharp edge's away from you so you wont accidentally hurt your self and scrap the potato peal of gently and put the peals into this bowl, when you are finished pealing all the brown stuff put the potato into the plastic container." Severus was giving instructions.

_Wow. Cooking with Severus. I never knew he could cook so good. How can I be so stupid not knowing how to carve a stupid potato. But cooking with Severus is really fun. I am really enjoying his time with me. Makes me feel like I am important. _Hermione thought the whole time she was carving the potato's

Once the potato's was finished her and Severus was finished pouring the gravy into the small gravy bowl.

"now the Ham. The ham was already cooked so we are practically finished with making dinner." Severus said and pulled out his wand to get ready to set the table.

"Please let me set the table?" Hermione asked she knew what he was about to do. Hermione grabbed the plates, forks, spoons and knives out from the cabinets and set them neatly on the table next to the window.

"thank you Hermione." Severus thanked Hermione then the alarm went off telling them that the casserole was done. Severus took the casserole out of the oven and set it on the table.

Dinner was already and was set out to be served. Severus asked her to go sit down while he makes the drinks. When he was completed with the drinks he headed over to the table and handed Hermione some ice tea. And sat in his seat across from her.

The food was on each other's plate and for a couple of moments they were eating in total silence. Severus broke the silence after a while.

"so how's dinner?" Severus asked her.

"this is great Severus. I really do thank you for taking me in like this, I never knew that anyone would notice or even cared." Hermione said confessing to Severus and was beginning to tell Severus the whole story.

"you are very welcome. And by the way you are a very bright young lady. You are smart. Your father was a monster to you Hermione. I will not tolerate that behavior. I do care for you Hermione." Severus told Hermione.

"well…." Hermione began to say.

"you don't have to tell me the story. You have gone through a lot. When ever you are ready you can tell me." Severus continued on saying.

"but I want to tell you." Hermione said blushing. Severus shook his head and was ready to listen to every thing that she had to say.

"well…my father was very cruel to me as you may well know. He beat me to the point where I was bleeding almost to death. He punched me in the face and whipped me with a whip. Making those scars on my back. But worst of all he raped me. Almost every night." Hermione began to cry. She really wanted to tell someone about it and she finally did. But the pain still hurts inside.

Severus was worried about Hermione felt so much guilt that he didn't recognize this situation sooner.

"you don't have to worry any more. I will not let that maniac do that to you. He will not come anywhere near you Hermione. I will protect you. No harm will come to you. I promise for now on that I will right here when you need me." Severus said comforting Hermione and promising her and himself that he will do what ever he can to protect Hermione from and danger. Severus got up from his chair and went over to the crying girl and wrapped his arms around her hugging her. Hermione felt truly safe for the first time. She knew that Severus was true to his word and that he would protect her. And she knew that she can trust Severus and that he would never betray her.


	9. Attacked

Chapter 9: Attacked

After dinner, Hermione helped Severus cleaned up and once they were done cleaning her and Severus went to go and watch a little bit of television before going to bed. Hermione had whipped all the tears from her face once she was done talking about the situation she was going through with her father, and sat down on the couch next to Severus.

"Thank you for dinner again Severus. I really enjoyed it." Hermione told Severus once more.

"oh your welcome. Hermione, does the scars on the back still hurts?" Severus asked Hermione because he just remembered the scars on her back and wanted to know if he could do anything to help.

"only a little, not much." Hermione said answering his question.

"I bet I can heal those scar's of those if you like Hermione." Severus said pulling out his wand.

"yes please. Thank you." Hermione felt unsure now. For some reason she felt as though something was going to go wrong. Severus pointed the wand towards Hermione's back and was able to heal the scar's with no problems. Hermione felt sick all of a sudden. Like her stomach was about to rip to shred's. the pain was unbearable. Hermione held her stomach tightly trying not to make the pain worse. She also begins to sweat and tears start to form again. Severus began to worry sick again.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Severus said worriedly, putting his hand and firmly placing it on her shoulder.

"my stomach. I can't breathe. I…" She said trying to catch her breath. And tumbled to the ground Severus was now terrified and put both his hands on her. He was able to send a type of healing magic to sooth her and to take the pain away.

"Calm down Hermione, everything will be okay. Let the healing magic run through your vain's." Severus said trying to save Hermione from any harm.

"The Pain Severus… please make the pain stop!" Hermione yelped. And screamed the pain was tormenting every muscle in her fragile body.

With in a few moments the pain was slowing going away. Hermione felt much better. She was able to breath calmly now and the sweat had disappeared. Hermione sat up and hugged Severus's neck. Severus was over whelmed and at first didn't know what to do. He too, put his arms around her.

"THANK YOU SEVERUS! THANK YOU! I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here." Hermione said clinging on to Severus.

"Like I said, you are welcome. I will do everything in my power to help prevent any harm." Severus said hugging her back.

"what am I going to do Severus? What if these attacks keep doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this kind of torment?" Hermione was scared and confused about the attack that had just happened and was afraid that it may happen again.

"we need to get a Healer in. the Healer will help you Hermione. They will help you feel better. If you like I know one personally I can contact." Severus said cradling Hermione.

"Okay Severus. What ever we have to do. I want to get better. I want to become stronger." Hermione still crying in Severus chest.

After a while Hermione was completely better and the pain from the attack was almost healed. It was around nine o' clock at night. Hermione feel asleep on the couch while watching television when Severus noticed that she was fast asleep, he gently picked Hermione up and carried her to her new room. Severus laid her on the bed and tucked Hermione in. Severus for a few minutes watching Hermione sleep. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and was wondering why some one could hurt this girl. He smiled at her and whispered good night to Hermione. He then shut off the light in the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He felt good for helping her. He knew he was doing the right thing.


	10. Meeting the Healer

_**Healer John Mark comes from the west. He owns his own ranch and owns about twenty horses. He has been studying to be a doctor for 15 tears, he has been a healer most of his life and has been able to heal all of his patients including Severus. Which we will get to his story later. John Marks is a kind man. He doesn't push any of his patients. He wants his patients to be able to open up to him freely. He doesn't want his patients thinking that he wants every little thing out of them. **_

Chapter 10: meeting the Healer.

The next morning Hermione woke up from her slumber, got dressed and went down stairs to see if Severus was up yet. Severus was in the kitchen making eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. The breakfast was all ready. Severus turned around and saw Hermione standing in the door way looking still very tired.

"Good Morning Hermione. Did you have a good sleep last night?" Severus said smiling, then putting the plate of food on the table.

"Yes, Severus I had a wonderful sleep." Hermione answered rubbing her eye's.

"please come and sit down. Breakfast is ready to be served." Severus said pulling the chair out for Hermione to sit in.

"oh thank you." Hermione thanked Severus while sitting down in the chair and Severus then sat down in his own chair.

"Hermione, Healer John Marks will be coming to see you today. He will help you Hermione." Severus said announcing that the healer will be coming.

"oh great. What time?" Hermione asked.

"he usually pops up when ever he wants to. You never know I gave him a call last night telling that I needed some assistance with you. And he agreed to come." Severus reassured her. After he said that a puff of green smoke came from the fire place. A wizard with black shaggy hair with glasses and a white doctor like robe on came in and walked towards Hermione and Severus.

"well howdy there ya'll. I hear that some one needs a check up. I bet it's this young lady right over here. Am I correct?" The healer had an accent. Hermione guessed he was a cowboy wanna be.

"yes sir. My name is Hermione Granger. I am sure that Severus told you my situation?" Hermione said unaware that Severus had not told him anything.

"why no miss. He hasn't he wanted you to tell me. But you don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it." The healer said convinced Hermione.

"well then I won't need to tell you anyways." Hermione did not like the healer. Severus looked at Hermione with a look in his eye's

"Hermione, be polite. He's only here to help." Severus made sure that Hermione was being polite to John.

"aww it's a 'right. Usually the first day with the patient is always unsure about it's self. Don't worry. She'll warm up to me. Like you did remember your first appointment?" John asked Severus with a western accent.

"alright… lets began the treatment. Hermione, please give me your right arm. If you may." John asked Hermione and Hermione looked over to Severus with a scared look on her face.

"It's going to be okay. Please just listen to John." Severus said comforting her.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. Then gave her right arm to John.

"alright here, hmm. It seems to me that you have encountered some kind of attack recently. Am I right?" John said rubbing his hand on Hermione's arm. Hermione couldn't believe it. _he's like some sort of psychic or something. I just had one last night. Wow. Maybe I might like him._

"Yes …I have. If it wasn't for Severus I don't know if I would've been here today." Hermione looked over at Severus with a smile in thankfulness in her eye's. and looked back over to John.

"aw. Your right. This attack was very serious. He too has some healing magic. But not enough to keep you alive. You must take some medicine. Or in fact an applicator. And this is a very special one. When ever you feel pain in your stomach. Because if you don't use it then something serious can happen. And we don't want that now do we?" John said handing her the applicator.

"so how many times a day?" Severus asked jumping into the conversation.

"at least once. If not more if she feels something is going wrong. But sometimes it may hit her quick and will not know in time. So it is serious that you too look out for her. Make sure she has the applicator by her side at all times." John said warning Severus and Hermione.

"thank you John." Severus said shaking Johns hand.

"if you ever need me just call me. I will be here in seconds. And just to assure you I will be checking in from time to time." John said getting ready to leave.

"well see you later John it was….nice to see you again." Severus said. he didn't really like him but it was for the sake for Hermione.

"your being modest. See you all soon." With that last note he vanished and the green smoke covered the fire place once more.


	11. Her fathers back

Chapter 11: her father's back.

"well that was awkward. Severus." Hermione said coughing. Severus then grabbed the applicator and gave it to Hermione. He wanted to make sure that Hermione had it at all time.

"thanks but I don't need it now. I am fine." Hermione took the applicator and then turned to Severus and looked into his eye's, she knew that he was very worried about her.

"just wanted to make sure you had it. just in case." Severus said putting his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"thank you." Hermione told Severus once more.

"anyways I want to tell you how much I appreciate you helping me. I never thought that anyone cared about me. I'm just a know-it-all brat." Hermione said getting depressed and slouched down on the couch. Severus couldn't understand why Hermione would feel this way.

"Hermione. You are not a brat. You are a smart young lady, and you are the best in your year. Don't you ever let me here you say that. Your friends care about you a lot Hermione. I care about you." From that moment he said that he felt something inside his stomach tighten up. Severus looked in her eye's and for once he fell in love instantly. He didn't know how, and why but ever since Lily he swore he would never love another witch again. But Hermione was different. He realized how beautiful she was now that she had become mature and had finished that last stages of puberty.

"Severus…what's wrong?" Hermione couldn't help but notice that Severus was looking deep into Hermione's eye's.

"oh…nothing…nothing…Hermione." Severus came shook off the amusement and started to talk to her again.

"how come Harry and Ron hadn't even tried contacting me yet? All they care about is them selves." Hermione began to cry and leaned over to Severus chest and Severus cuddled Hermione trying to comfort her.

"I don't know why Hermione. But if they don't care why should you? You need to find real friends. Tomorrow when I go back teaching potions again I will have a word with them." Severus said hugging her.

After a few minutes later Hermione had stopped crying and someone was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Hermione abruptly stood up to go answer the door. When she did she stood in shock. It was him. That bastard. That good for nothing man.

"time to go home Hermione." The man said with an evil hiss.

"I am home. You cant make me! Severus!" She yelled and Severus came to her command and saw her father standing on the other side of the doorway.

"thank you for taking care of _my _daughter. I will take her home. Hermione come with me now." Her father said sharply. Hermione froze in fear and couldn't say anything

"you leave now. Or I will hurt you, Hermione is staying with me and no muggle can do a damn thing about it." Severus sternly said to Hermione's father.

"oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Hermione's father jumped towards Severus and Severus pushed him off and took out his wand.

"go a head FREAK! Kill me with your silly little wand. Magic is a bunch of shit. And my daughter ain't worth a damn thing go ahead and keep her. She can be your sex toy. I can always find another.

Severus was as angry as ever. He wanted to kill that blasted muggle into the next universe but he knew he would go to Azkaban for it and it wasn't worth it.

"LEAVE NOW!!! Or I'll Stupefy you to the muggle hospital." Severus said and rushing after him. Hermione's father backed off and rushed frantically to his car and drove away. And before he pulled out

"YOU ARE ALL FREAKES OF NATURE!" and scurried off back to his home.

Hermione came running to Severus and hugging him tightly.

"Oh Severus are you okay?" She wanted to make sure that everything was fine.

"that bastard won't step food on my property ever again. If he does I'll kill him." Severus said hugging Hermione back. Hermione was sweating again. And fell to the ground. She felt dizzy and weak. Like all the bones in her body just suddenly vanished.

"HERMIONE!" Severus yelled holding her so she wouldn't fall to the ground hard. Severus grabbed his wand and commanded the applicator to him. Once he got the applicator he gave the applicator to Hermione and she put her mouth on it and let the healing magic heal her. After a few minutes she felt better again and Severus was right next to her side and Hermione then knew he loved her and felt the same way about him. But how to tell him? How can she ever trust again? How can she even feel true love? She knew she was in love him ever since he took her in. ever since she knew that he truly cared for her. This whole situation seems so confusing to Hermione.

"Oh thank merlins beard your okay!" Severus helped her up and hugged her. Not knowing what he was doing or was going to say next.

"Hermione I love you!" Severus spoke and then once he realized what he said he looked at her and her face was blank as ever.

"Oh Hermione say something? I… it was to soon." Severus was worried that he went to far.

"No Severus. I also am in love with you." Hermione said looking deep into his eye's and went back inside and continuing watching T.V


	12. snow

Chapter 12: Snow day

Severus and Hermione went into his bedroom to get ready for bed, Hermione was in the bathroom washing up and putting on her pajama's Severus was in the closet putting on his pajama's once they were done Hermione walked out of the bathroom and stood there beside the bed. Severus was finished and was about to climb into bed noticing that Hermione wasn't doing the same.

"Hermione, is everything alright?" He wondered looking at Hermione

"I don't know if I should sleep in the bed with you or sleep in my room." Hermione never slept with another man not even her father. She always slept alone by her self and no one there to comfort her.

"if you want to sleep with me you can. I wont do anything to you I promise." Severus reassuring her. Hermione eyed Severus and she knew that deep within her heart that she could trust him. So with that fact, Hermione climbed into bed and tucked herself under the sheets and began to talk to Severus once more.

"About today Hermione, I didn't realize what I said before I said it, but what I said is the truth." Severus said laying next to Hermione and looking at her beautiful brown hair. And next looking in her eye's. Hermione was unsure, she knew she could trust him, but felt funny that he actually loves her. She'd never been loved by anyone before.

"Hermione please, I'm saying this with my heart, I do love you. Have you ever been loved?" Severus asked looking at the girls face. Her reaction was stunned. She shook her head no.

"no, I've never been loved. Not by anyone. I don't even know what love is. Is love like a father/daughter type of love? Or can you explain to me?" Hermione was clueless on this matter, she read up on it in the library at school but never experienced it in real life, her emotions confused her greatly. Severus mouth dropped opened, in shock. The girl that he loves knows nothing about this type of emotion?

"Love is very delicate, when a man loves a woman, they feel as though their the only two people on this earth, and love is one of the most powerful things on the planet…." Severus started to say.

"more powerful than magic?" Hermione asked.

"yes…more powerful than magic, the lovers protect each other from any harm at least they try too. But love is very real. Although you cant see it you can feel It in another person. Hermione, I love you more than anything else in the world I do not want anything to happen to you. I will protect you I will help you. Only if you give me a chance. I will not force you to love me back or nor I will make love to you unless you feel comfortable and if you are ready. Hermione I will wait for you." Severus said. Hermione looking in his eye's _this is real! He loves me? He'll protect me. He'll care for me? _

"how do I know that I love you too?" Hermione asked

"your heart will let you know. Your heart is stronger than your mind. Let you heart decide." Severus and Hermione look deep with in their eye's and Hermione's hand slowly inched it's way to hold Severus's hand. Hermione slowly leaned on Severus chest. Severus was stunned but very happy.

"you can put your hands on me Severus." Hermione giving Severus permeation to put his hands on her. Severus smiled and wrapped his arm around her and messaging her shoulder with his finger. He could smell the sweat strawberry kiwi shampoo in her hair. Hermione was getting very tired and very sleepy. But she wanted to stay awake because she didn't want this all to be a dream. Hermione looked up and smiled at Severus.

"I can honestly say I love you too Severus." Hermione said taking each moment like it was her last.

"you know it's supposed to snow tomorrow" Severus said twirling her hair.

" I LOVE SNOW!!!!" Hermione was thrilled and with out thinking she reached up and kissed Severus on the cheeks. And once she noticed that she did that she blushed. And Severus smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry….I wasn't thinking." Hermione apologized.

"There's no need to apologize Hermione, that's what a couple do when there in love. They kiss. To show how much they love each other. Hermione was on top of Severus, kissing him there tongue was in each other's mouths there eye's closed and they wished this moment could last for all eternity. Hermione had stopped to catch her breath, she never felt like this in all of her life. She was actually in love. In love with her Professor. But right now Professor Snape is not her Professor, he was the love of her life.

Hermione leaned on Severus and her head was tucked under his head and they both fell asleep holding each other. Severus had never been so happy in his life. He knew she was the one for him. He did not care what age she was, age did not matter. Its only there love that matters now.

*~*

the next morning, Severus was the first to wake up, looked out side and he was correct, the snow was falling and there were many inches on the ground. He didn't want to wake Hermione up but he was so excited to see her reaction.

"Hermione, darling, sweaty, wake up! There's snow!!" Severus whispered shaking her very lightly.

Hermione woke up and rolled over to see Severus and then looked out the window and it was snowing.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Hermione jumped up and went to the window and Severus followed her.

"this is amazing! Baby want to go out side?" Hermione was so excited she wanted to play in the snow with Severus. She never played in the snow before because her father wouldn't let her so this was the first time she was ever allowed to actually play outside.

"Of course lets go get ready." Severus was very happy and Hermione kissed Severus and then went to put on warm cloths on and went out side.

Hermione was the first one to rush out side and went to the middle of the yard and started to make a snow angel.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Severus said coming towards her while finishing putting on his gloves.

"making a snow angel. You never made a snow angel?" Hermione asked, while on the ground.

" no.. I never did. But it wouldn't hurt to try." Severus said lying down next to Hermione and started to make a snow angel next to her. Severus was having fun. Not only because this was his first snow angel, it was that he was with Hermione.

Hermione then got up and so did Severus. They stood together over looking their snow angels. Hermione turned to face Severus and looked deep into his eye's.

"Thank you so much Severus, if it weren't for you I would probably be dead." Her hands were on his chest and Severus arms were wrapped around her waist.

"when I first notice that something was terribly wrong I knew I had to help you. I could feel that you were hurting and sad inside. So my thoughts were becoming true and I had to get to the bottom of this and make you better again. You were so happy last year." Severus said.

and Hermione reached up and kissed him and there lips were smoothly together. Snow began to fall and Hermione began to shiver. But still she wanted to kiss him.

"I know now what love is…love is you." Hermione said looking at Severus. Severus smiled and kissed her again. Hermione was shivering she was so cold that her lips were turning blue.

"Hermione, come lets go in. you are cold and if you stay out here you are going to be sick." Severus said trying to keep her warm and she and him walked inside into the nice warm house. They sat on the couch next to a warm fire.

Severus grabbed a nice warm blanket and wrapped it around Hermione. And holding her in his arms. Hermione is leaning on him her body is still shivering.

"are you going to be okay Hermione?" Severus looked down at her.

"I will. I'm next to you. I will always be alright." Hermione said smiling. She is slowly getting warm and her shivering is slowing dying down.

It was getting late, and Hermione and Severus was getting ready for bed. Hermione was already in bed and had already fallen asleep. She wanted to stay up, but she was so tired that she couldn't hold her eye's open any more. Severus came back in from using the bathroom and silently went into bed and wrapping his arms around her and fell asleep smelling her sweet hair.


	13. she may not make it through the night

Chapter 13: She may not make it through the night.

The next morning, Severus woke up to cook breakfast. Hermione was still asleep and didn't want to wake her up. It was only 8 in the morning and figured that Hermione could use the rest after playing in the snow all day yesterday. Severus went into the kitchen and dug out too pots and put them on the stove. And then went to the refrigerator and got out the pancakes, eggs and the sausage links to cook them. Severus decided not to use his want to cook breakfast because he wanted to do it out of the kindness of his heart. After Severus had cooked breakfast, he then looked at the clock, it was 10 am. Hermione never slept this long, Severus began to worry, though they did stay up a little later then they usually do. Severus went into his room to wake the sleeping girl, he sat beside her on the bed and gently shaking the girl.

"Hermione, wake up, Hermione….time for breakfast, I made your favorite, pancakes, eggs and sausage links." Severus was still shaking her. And she did not wake. Severus was worried now. He tried again.

"Hermione, please wake up! Please wake up!" Severus pleaded he felt as though she was dying. Severus checked her pulse and found out that she wasn't breathing properly. Severus was scared to death and swooped her up from the bed and went to the hospital that was nearest to their house.

Severus came rushing in to the front desk in the hospital.

"what seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked she looked up and saw the girl in the man's arms.

"Please, she is not breathing well please help her." Severus had never felt this way before, never been so scared for another persons life. The nurse picked up the phone and called for a room, and once she did a hospital bed came rolling by with two nurses pushing it. Severus laid her down and rushed to the nearest room. She did not leave Severus sight when the doctor came in after the breathing tube was stuck down her throat for her to contain oxygen. The doctor came in and did some blood work and went back to his lab.

Severus could not stand the sight of her being in pain. With in a couple of minutes later the doctor came in.

"what's wrong with Hermione?" Severus said in panic

"well sir, Ms. Granger seems to have Pneumonia." The doctor had answered Severus's question.

"What is Pneumonia?" Severus asked, he had never heard that word before.

"well Pneumonia is an infection of the lungs. Many different organisms can cause it, including bacteria, viruses, and fungi. Pneumonia can range from mild to severe, and can even be deadly." The Doctor had said.

"how severe is this? Will she be okay?" Severus said worried sick.

"it is severe, I don't know if she will make it through the night. But we can try to save her. We can try to give her some antibiotics but I am not sure how well she can take it." the doctor explained to Severus. Severus wanted to let tears roll down his face.

"Has Ms. Granger been showing any signs of coughing, shortness of breath, had any chills or having any chest pain?" The doctor asked.

"no, not that I know off. If she did, she never told me." Severus said looking at the helpless Hermione.

"we can put her on antibiotics right away sir," the doctor said and walked to Hermione and the nurses handed the doctor the medicine and the doctor applied it on her.

"we have to see how well she takes it. we would have to wait for a couple of hours if you like you can stay." The doctor said.

"yes I would appreciate it very much thank you." Severus said giving the doctor a half smile then the doctor began to head out of the room.

"if you need anything, let Samantha or Kelly know, and my name is Dr. Goodwin" he said introducing himself, and then walked out of the room. Hermione was lying on the bed struggling to breath, Severus dragged a chair and sat next to her bed holding her hand.

"oh my Hermione, why have I not felt anything wrong? I had no idea that you were in so much pain. Please Hermione, my love. I love you." Severus whispered to the restless Hermione.

Severus grew tired, but made him self stay up. It was five o clock, earlier today around two o clock the doctor came back in and found out the Hermione was taking the antibiotic's very well and gave her some more. Hermione was still as you can put it asleep. But the antibiotic's did not help or hurt Hermione, she is barely staying alive.

"after all this time, all that suffer you have endured from your father. You are free from him, and now this? Now this illness? Why must you torture the poor girl? She has done nothing wrong? She loved everybody, she cared for her enemies, except for her father of course, but she did not want any one to die a horrible death. Why must you do this to her!" Severus screamed at the top of his lungs and tears were strolling down his face.

**Arthur's note: please read and review. Your reviews motivate me to keep writing this story, and please would somebody be my beta? Oh, if you would like to give me some idea's to help this story please feel free to do so. Sorry it took so long for the update, been really busy with English. Writing essays suck. So yeah I would love to hear about your opinions on this story. **


	14. Depression during the night

Chapter 14: Depression during midnight and a visit from a friend

The night became long. Severus grew tired, Tired then before. He would not rest. He is still holding her hand, he is messaging it. Severus felt alone, but he had to be there for Hermione. He had to tell himself that she will survive. That this illness will not kill her. His heart aches for her. Wishing that he could kiss her again, look in those beautiful eye's. Severus began to shed tears he knew what depression was but he never knew it could hurt this bad. He decided to take a walk, maybe some fresh air would do him some good. When he walked to the door, Dr Goodwin came up to him.

"Mr. Snape, I am so sorry. The antibiotic is doing her no good. The only way she will survive is by God's miracle. And prayers and maybe if I may make a suggestion, you could sing to her, singing is a great healer." The dr. said.

_me sing? That's absurd I have never sung a song in my entire life. But if it helps Hermione, then I shall sing. _ He thought.

"Thank you doctor. I'll be getting some fresh air, I will be back, let me know if there's any improvement on her health." Severus said and with that he went out side and sat on a bench near the entrance. He wiped away his tears. And magically got out a piece of paper and a quill and started to write. About ten minutes later he went back to Hermione's room, and he sat back down by her and started to sing. "I wrote a song for you my love, I hope you like it. I hope you can hear me." Severus said with a shaky voice_._

and with that Severus began to sing.

I'll always love you

[Verse 1]  
When I'm in your arms  
It seems time has stopped just for us  
All my problems leaves my mind  
Only love has filled me up

[Verse 2]  
When I feel alone and sad  
Or when I'm faced with my darkest fears  
You always seem to cheer me up  
And make my fears disappear

[Chorus ]  
I don't know what would happen  
If I ever lost you  
You're the most precious thing to me  
And I'll always love you

[Verse 3]  
I think back onto the times  
Before you were in my life  
Everything seems so messed up  
But now it's everything seems so right

[Verse 4]  
Maybe it's fantasy  
Or maybe it's real  
But I don't care anymore  
Because I love what I feel

[Chorus]

[Verse 5]  
Even if we're not together forever  
You'll always be in my heart  
But hopefully you'll always be with me  
This is only the start

[Chorus]

After Severus had sang that song there were a couple of nurses around the door way, crying. They had never heard such a thing. His voice was calm, tender, so loving and caring. Severus did not care if they were watching. As long as Hermione would be alright. Still Severus cries. The only way that his tears would go away would be if Hermione wakes up.

It's midnight. And still Severus does not sleep. He had never stayed up this long. He was hungry. His stomach growled for food. But he did not care. If Hermione died, then he would die too. He could not live with out her. The doctor came in.

"Mr. Snape, there is a visitor that wishes to see you and Ms. Granger. Is it alright if he comes in?" The doctor asked. Severus nodded his head in approval.

A tall wizard appeared, with his long white beard swaying back and forth. The man came in and gently lay his hand on Severus's shoulder.

"Ms. Granger will be okay." The man tried to calm Severus.

"I hope so Albus. I love her so much. I would hate to loose her, she means the world to me." Albus never saw Severus this way. He was worried for him. He knew that Hermione would survive, but if such thing happened that she didn't what would Severus do?

"my dear boy, all we can do now is pray." Albus said. and he too popped up a chair, sat next to Severus and watched Hermione just lying there.


	15. something happened

Chapter 15: something happened.

Hermione would not wake for three weeks. Severus was sad, lonely, scared, depressed. All the emotions in the world. He did not attend any of his classes, he sat next to Hermione the whole time. He only ate when he absolutely needed to. Severus prayed and prayed to his hearts desire. Albus would come to visit them every day to check up on Hermione and to see how Severus was doing. It was the same answer. " no improvement." The doctor said.

"when will this nightmare end?" Severus pleaded. He sang the song he wrote for her every day. Hoping that she would hear and have the strength to wake up. But so far, still no sign.

A couple of days later, Severus was singing his song. When he held Hermione's hand he felt it twitch. Her pointer finger rose. Severus perked his head up, looking at Hermione with joy and hope that she would soon wake.

"Hermione! Can you hear me?" the doctor came in.

"every thing okay Mr. Snape?" the doctor asked

"yes!!!! I felt her finger move! I saw it move! She's gonna wake!" Severus was happy for the first time in weeks. The doctor was happy too. Knowing that Hermione will not die. With in a couple of seconds later her finger moved again.

"oh sweat heart! Wake! Please!" Severus was excited over joy. Then her hand started to move slightly. Her eye's twitched. Severus looked up at her and saw her. She's trying to wake. Hermione saw just a tad bit of light, it blinded her. But eventually, her eye's fully opened. Severus cried tears of joy. Hermione is okay! She'll be alright!

"Oh Hermione!" Severus kissed her hand, and Hermione was able to move her head towards Severus.

"Severus?" Hermione asked in a low whisper.

"it's me baby. Its me. Your going to be alright!" Severus kissed her forehead.

"Oh Severus. Oh my. Your still here! I cant believe it." Hermione was happy.

"Oh Hermione, your alive! I love you so much!" Severus told Hermione and kissing her hand again. Then rose to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too. How long was I in here? And how come?" Hermione asked Severus.

"you were in here for three weeks. You were in here because you had phenomena. I don't know how you did, but you did. I am so glad that you are okay." Severus said to Hermione. Looking at her beautiful eye's. then after a couple of minutes the doctor came back in.

" ms. Granger, may I ask you a couple of questions." He asked her.

"please, you can call me Hermione. And yes you can." She answered back.

"have you felt any chest pain, head aches, did you have any cold like symptoms?" he asked trying to find out how she got so ill.

"I did have a little bit of a head ach. But I didn't know it could be this serious. I had a couple of coughs because Severus and I were playing in the snow. But no chest pain." Hermione answered.

" I see. Hermione, after you fell asleep that night you fell deathly ill. You did not realize it but you almost died. If it weren't for Mr. Snape here, then you would be dead right now." The doctor told Hermione. Hermione looked up at Severus and smiled. She was so thankful to have him.

"thank you Severus. You saved my life not only once, but twice. I love you." Hermione said and gave Severus a kiss on the lips.

"when will Hermione be able to leave the hospital?" Severus asked still holding her hand.

"she can leave in a couple of hours. But when she does, she needs a new applicator. This new applicator will help but oxygen in her lungs, she must do this for a while. I will let you know when. On our next appointment. Which will be next month on Wednesday the 27 of September. If that's alright with you." The doctor said.

"oh, Dumbledore set up the appointment. Just to let you know." He also said right after that.

"that's good thank you." Severus and Hermione said.

*~*

a couple of hours later, Hermione was able to be release from the hospital. While Severus was signing the papers, Hermione went over to the gift shop window. And she was looking at something that she liked. When Severus was finished, Severus tapped her on the shoulder and had a red teddy bear, with a yellow ribbon on it. and on the paws of the bear, were hearts on it. on the stomach saying " I love you" as well.

"Severus, this is wonderful. I was actually looking at the same teddy bear. At the window. I love you." Hermione said and reached up to hug and kiss Severus.

"I love you too. Come on, lets get you home." Severus said, he held her hand out side of the hospital, and once they walked out of the doors, he picked her up and Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus neck, and aparated to the house.

**Arthur's note: Sorry this chapter is short. This chapter was actually one of the hardest one I have written. I have two questions. Can some one please be my beta? I would highly appreciate it. and I would love some ideas. **

**Special thanks to: **

**Geniia: **** for your great idea. I loved the tutoring idea. I will try to do that with my up coming chapters. Severus will be jealous. Which would be funny to see the out come. Thanks again. I was planning on the other thing with her forgetting about Severus, but I decided I wont because I would feel really bad for him. And Severus would go further more into depression. If he did. But the tutoring thing I will use.**

**David boreanaz's wife247: thanks for sticking with my stories. I love your comments and highly appreciate them. Thank you very much. **

**Your opinions matter to me. So please review!!!!!!! The more reviews the more I write. If I get at least 7 reviews on this chapter I will write another. For I am very busy at school. I will do my best. Thanks my fellow readers!!!!**

**Yours truly,**


	16. a special visit

Chapter 16: a special visit.

Severus carried Hermione into the house. They are kissing as well. the two walked into the bed room and Severus gently lied Hermione on the bed. They lie together. Holding each other in their arms.

"I am so great full that you are alive Hermione, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Severus said smiling and kissing Hermione and Hermione kissing him back.

" it doesn't matter now. All that does is that I am still alive and that I am with you." She said back to him.

They lie in bed together for hours talking. Catching up. And Severus had sung her the song that he had written for her in the hospital. He even learned how to put chords to it. he played the guitar. Hermione was shocked but really happy.

"aw Severus. Thank you, that means a lot. Especially when it comes from you." Hermione said and reached up and kissed him.

A couple of says later, Hermione was thinking about Harry and Ron. She had not spoken or heard from them since the school year ended last year. So she decided to write them each a letter.

_Dear Harry and Ron. _

_Hey. How are you? I am fine. I had just gotten out of the hospital. I had phenomena. I was out for three or four weeks. Severus Snape had helped me a lot. Oh by the way I would like for you too to come over to Pine Street. There is a huge house at the end of the road. It may look ugly on the outside, but inside it is marvelous. That is where I am staying right now. There is something very important that I need to tell you. But I would love it if you are able to come. Oh the number of the house is 1979 pine street. Please write back and I miss you both I can not wait to go back to school. I miss seeing you. _

_Your friend, _

_Hermione Granger. _

And with that, she grabbed Fender. (Severus's owl) and tied the letter to his leg. And he flew out the window leaving a couple of loose feathers on the counter. She haven't told Severus but she will today. Severus walked in the living room with a cup of hot chocolate.

"every thing alright Hermione?" Severus asked while plopping him self on the couch next to her.

"yes. I was wondering if Harry and Ron could come over for a little while." Hermione asked. She knew that Severus did not like them. But he figured since they have not seen each other and they are her best friends, he will tolerate them for a couple of hours.

"yes, Hermione they can." Severus answered. He did not like the idea of them intruding his home. But it was for Hermione. And what ever Hermione wants. She'll get.

"thank you Severus. I know you don't like them. But there my best friends. I would like to know what is going on with them." Hermione said holding his hand sitting next to him. Severus was playing with her hair.

"it's alright with me. I will do it for you." Severus said.

they sat on the couch watching television together. Holding each other, taking each moment as if it was going to end.

With in a few days Hermione had received a letter from Harry and Ron. Saying that they will becoming the next day. Hermione was excited she haven't seen them if forever. Severus was trying really hard to except the fact that those two good for nothings are coming to his house.

The next day there was a knock on the door. Hermione rushed over and hugged Harry and Ron.

"OH HARRY! RON! I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you." Harry couldn't believe his eye's the house was amazing. And Hermione looked great as ever before. And Ron couldn't believe it either.

"who's house is this 'Mione?" Ron asked her when she let go of her tight hug.

"this is mine." Severus voice rang in there ears. There were shivers running down Ron and Harry's spines.

"you live with him?" Harry blurted out. He was mad already.

"yes Harry. And don't be mean. Severus had done nothing to you yet. And he won't." Hermione looked at Severus warningly.

"No Hermione. I won't please come and sit down." Severus tried his hardest. To be nice to the too boys. Harry and Ron turned to each other in shock. But they followed his instructions. And sat on the couch next to Hermione. Severus sat in the arm chair next to her.

"I'm glad that you are okay Hermione. We never knew you were sick." Harry told Hermione trying not to look at the potions master.

"yea. Mum will be worried." Ron added.

They talked for a little while. Severus just sat there listening. He wishes that this meeting would end soon.

"um, guys…there's something that I have to tell you." Hermione stated.

"what is it 'Mione" Harry asked Hermione.

"Severus and I, we're…in love." She said, and Harry and Ron's mouth dropped

"YOUR IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!! WHY?" Ron shouted. He was upset about what Hermione had just said.

"Because. He's been there for me when you too weren't. he saved me not only once but twice. We fell in love. And if you cant except that than you can walk out this door right now." Hermione screamed at them. Her eye's looked pure evil. Severus couldn't believe it. she stood up for him.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I never suspected!" Ron was scared now. He never ever seen her like this before. 'she must really love the bastard' Ron and Harry both thought.

"don't you ever say that. Severus and I are really happy together. We love each other. There might be a little bit of an age difference but I don't care about age." Hermione looked over at Severus, and he smiled at her. He loved her and she loved him. They were made for each other.

"and maybe, Harry since you like potions and all that Severus would brew with you." Hermione suggested. Severus looked at Hermione like 'what the hell?!' he thought.

"Severus, you need to get to know Harry a little better. And Harry, Severus is not that bad of a person. Once you get to know him a little more, then I have a feeling that you two can be friends." Hermione said. 'FRIENDS!!!!!' Severus and Harry shouted in there minds. There was silence. Hermione kept looking back and forth between Harry and Severus. Ron was sitting still, trying not to speak very much. Because if he does, he might say something rude and he would have to get yelled at from Hermione again.

"So, Severus…what do you say? Would you let Harry brew with you? It doesn't have to be a lot. Maybe once a month or so. Maybe twice." Hermione suggested. Severus couldn't believe she would talk him into brewing with Harry. But what ever makes her happy. Severus nodded his head in approval.

"There you see. Harry. He would brew with you. I know you love potions, so I figured Severus would help you more. And maybe like I said you two can become some what friends in the long run." Hermione looked at Harry waiting for his answer.

"sure Hermione. I'll do it." Harry agreed. He didn't like the idea but hey, its worth a shot.

A couple of hours had gone by and Harry and Ron decided it was time to go. They got up and Hermione walked them to the door. Severus was right next to her. Harry and Ron still felt uncomfortable around Severus and the thought of them actually being in love.

"I will talk to you later Hermione. Have fun, see you at school. Also be safe!" Harry said, giving Hermione a hug.

"I will. Thanks you too for dropping by. See you soon." Hermione gave Ron a hug before they walked out of the door.

"yeah 'Mione. See ya. Good evening Professor Snape and sorry for what I said earlier." Ron apologized to Severus. Severus shook his head in approval.

"See you in school Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Severus said and shut the door behind them after they left.

"That was nice. I am glad to see them. I'm sorry for your discomfort towards them babe." Hermione said hugging him. Severus's arms were around Hermione's waist.

"It was alright. They weren't too bad." Severus said and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"about the brewing with Harry. I thought you too would get to know each other a little better. Since you and Harry both love potions." Hermione said. Severus smiled at her.

"okay. I will do it like I said earlier. Now, its almost dinner and I want to cook for you." Severus told Hermione still together in there arms.

After dinner, Severus and Hermione was getting ready for bed. Hermione took her usual shower. And put on her pj's. they were silk. Her favorite kind. And as usual Severus took his shower and put on his grey t-shirt and pants. Wasn't fancy or anything. But still comfortable. They were now lying in bed, telling them that they both loved each other very much and falling asleep in there arms.

**Thanks for all the reviews. The next chapter will be coming very shortly. Its about Hermione's first day back at school. I wonder how that will go. Lol. Please someone be my beta? I would highly appreciate it. thanks for all the reviews again. This time maybe get 10! That would be awesome! That would let me know that people are reading my story's and actually liking them. Thanks again. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Back at Hogwarts.

This was Hermione's first day back at Hogwarts. Severus had hugged her before she went their separate ways.

"Now Hermione, if you need anything you'll know where I be. Do you have your applicator?" Severus asked Hermione

"yup! I do Severus. Right here!" Hermione showed the applicator to Severus. Severus nodded.

"I guess we better go. Have fun in transfiguration. And remember. We can not use our given names." Severus said.

"Yes sir. I know." Hermione sighed.

" I will see you in class Miss. Granger." Severus tried to act his old self while in school. They turned from each other and went different ways.

Hermione was Transfiguration with McGonagall she was doing well at first. Paying attention in class, taking notes all the usual. Until Harry distracted her.

"nice to have you back Hermione" Harry whispered softly. Hermione smiled.

"thanks." And with that she turned around and continued to pay attention to the Professor. After class McGonagall asked her to stay back.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked when she walked up to her desk.

"It's good to have you back Miss. Granger. Are you feeling okay?" Minerva asked Hermione.

"Yes Ma'am I feel perfectly fine thanks for asking." Hermione said to Minerva.

"how's your first day so far?" Minerva asked quickly.

"its been enjoyable." Hermione replied.

"that's good. Let me know if you need anything."

"Yes Professor." Hermione said.

"You are dismissed."

Hermione then left the room. When she turned to a deserted corridor, she saw Draco Malfoy staring at her.

"well, well, well, if it ain't the mudblood. Granger, how are you?" Draco said with an evil smirk.

"None of your business Malfoy." Hermione said.

"your in my part of the school Granger and when you're here, you are my business. Crabbe, Goyle," Draco said and with his head signal the two Slytherin's pinned her up against the wall hard, covering her mouth. Hermione then didn't feel right. She didn't feel good at all.

"now, though you are a mudblood, you are a sexy mudblood, I would love to have a piece of you." Draco said then slammed his lips up against hers. Draco was kissing her hard, to where it was almost suffocating her. He then unbuttoned her paints and undid his as well. Hermione's face was pouring down with tears. This was much worse then her father rapping her. But this? Is Draco that low? Apparently he is. She's just hoping that it would end though. She tried to struggle her way out, but she was too week to do so. She only hopes that someone would catch them.

Draco was thrusting himself inside her. Up against the wall. Her body started to shake. She wanted her applicator but she couldn't reach it. with in a matter of minutes Draco was down with her and slammed her to the ground making her to weak to say anything she just laid there. Almost lifeless. She closed her eye's and fell asleep. Hoping that Draco was done with her. Hoping that she could just die in the middle of the floor. She knew that these things were never going to stop. She knew she was doomed for all eternity. So, she feel into a deep sleep. Very deep in fact that she almost fell into unconsciousness. Zipping up his pants, him and his buddies went to there next class, leaving Hermione laying there on the floor.

About forty-five minutes later, Severus came walking down the corridor, he saw Hermione laying on the floor, he was worried scared to death as he kneeled towards her.

"Hermione!" Severus said rolling her over. There were blood on her face. She was breathing. But her face was pale. Severus had gotten the applicator hoping that this would do her some good.

"come on Hermione. Your going to be alright." Severus said as he helped Hermione use the applicator. Her face had become normal again and she was breathing normally. She tried to open her eyes. When she did her vision was fuzzy.

"Hermione. Are you okay? What happened?" Severus said trying to find answers. It was hard for her to use her voice but when she did all she could say was one word.

"D-D-Dra-Dra-Draco" She struggled and then went back to sleep. Severus was angry. Draco had something to do with this. On her first day back! Severus carried her to the infirmary. When he arrived Poppy had helped Hermione get better. It was two hours later that Hermione woke up.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered to Severus.

"Hermione! What happened? What did Draco do to you?" Severus asked concerned.

"He…rapped…me…" she was shameful of what had happened. Severus grew more angry.

"Don't worry Hermione, Draco will never harm you again. I'll make sure of that." Severus promised Hermione he was even more upset then ever. He was furious.

"You need to rest Hermione." Severus whispered to her.

"But—" Hermione started to say. He was right. She needed to rest. She didn't say anymore and closed her eye's for a peaceful sleep. Severus got up once Poppy came in to hand Hermione a healing potion.

"I'll be back Poppy. I just got to talk to Draco." Severus said and rushed out of the room.

While he was walking he came across Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak with you in privet." Severus said with an icy cold voice.

"yeah Professor, what is it?" acting all innocent. Draco and Severus went into his office. Severus shut the door behind him and pinned Draco to the wall.

"Why'd you do it!" Severus yelled.

"What I'd do!!!!" Draco spat back.

"you know what you did Draco. You rapped Miss. Granger." Suddenly Draco's face went paler then ever.

"She told me what happened after she woke up from YOUR beating. You will get punished for this. And your father will not do anything about it. I have already contacted him. I will speak with the headmaster for your punishment. If you ever lay your hands on that girl again. I swear on my life I will hunt you down and get what you deserve!" Severus said pulling Draco's hair.

"But, Professor. It….she's a Mudblood! Why do you care! She's also a Stinky Gryffindor!" Draco struggled to speak.

"Don't EVER use that word again! I don't care if she is a Gryffindor or not! She is a student here and I am the one who makes sure that EVERYONE is protected within these walls. Do I make my self clear!" Severus spat at Draco all Draco could do was shake his head.

"I want you to promise me Draco. If you ever break that promise. You wish you were never even born." Draco was stunned to hear his head of house speak to him like that. S

"Okay! Okay! I promise! Now can you let me go!" Draco said. trying not to cry.

"not yet. I'm taking you to Dumbledore." Severus dragged Draco to Dumbledore's office.

"aw Severus.. what brings you…." Dumbledore said when he notice Severus clutching Draco's shirt.

"Mr. Malfoy had rapped Miss Granger. She is in the infirmary as we speak." Severus sneered.

"there's only one way for his punishment. Expel him Headmaster. I want him expelled." Severus suggested or rather then he commanded.

"Very well. Draco. For your punishment I have decided to expel you from this school. I am afraid Severus is right. That is the only punishment I can afford to give you. Detention would not suit you at all. You need to realize your mistakes you can come back next year. As the same grade. So as of now, you have automatically failed all of your classes." Dumbledore said. Severus was pleased, but Draco just frowned. He dared not speak a word.

"Pack your bags.." Dumbledore started to say before Severus interrupted.

"Bags are already packed sir." Severus said.

"Very well. Draco, its time for you to leave now." Severus pushed Draco into the fireplace and held out the floo powder.

"Malfoy's Mansion!" Draco yelled and green flames flew.

"I Can not believe Draco would do such a thing! I am appalled by his actions!" Severus yelled pacing the room. He was still furious.

"I can only imagine. Maybe you should cheek up on Miss. Granger." Dumbledore suggested and Severus shook his head and went back to the infirmary.

When Severus got back Hermione was wide awake.

"where's…" Hermione started to ask.

"He's been expelled. He wont bother you anymore." Severus smiled at Hermione.

"That's good." She said tiredly.

"Do you want to stay in here or do you want to go home." Severus said. after that Poppy came in.

"Severus. May I have a word with you?" Poppy said. Severus didn't like the sound of her voice but he listened. Severus followed Poppy into her office.

"I checked to see if Miss Granger had conceived.." Poppy started to say. Severus face dropped as he heard the news.

"well, is she?" Severus said worriedly. Poppy shook her head yes.

"I am so sorry. But I can easily get rid of the fertilized egg. By giving her the abort Potion." Poppy said.

"yes please. Please do not tell her. I don't want her to find out. Not yet anyways." Severus said.

"Very well." Poppy left the room and Severus followed behind. Poppy went to the cabinets and got the potion. She then gave it to Hermione for her to drink.

"It's for your heath." Poppy tried to lie. Thankfully Hermione took it with out question. After she drank the potion she feel back to sleep. She was still dead tired.

"Thank you Poppy." Severus said.

"It's my job. And your welcome. Once she wakes she could go back home. Its up to her." She finally said.

"your right." Severus said and sat down next to Hermione. Poppy had gone to check on other patients.


	18. Getting Better, and Telling Her?

Chapter 18: Getting better and telling her?

The next morning, Hermione woke up in a good mood. She had a peaceful sleep and she hadn't had that in a long time. She looked over to her right and saw Severus sitting right next to her. She smiled. This was turning out to be a great morning.

"Good morning Sev." She said, causing Severus to wake up. He smiled at her. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good morning love. How are you feeling?" Severus said.

"I feel much better. Though, I did have a little cramping last light." Hermione replied. Severus frowned at this.

"How so?" Severus asked.

"Well, it felt like my stomach was twisting and turning, it was like I needed to take a really big dump in the toilet. Sorry for that description, but that's how I felt. But it turned out that it was just a gigantic fart." Hermione explained. Feeling a little embarrassed about the detail. Severus did chuckle about the description, but new why it caused it.

"Do you need a pain reliever?" Severus asked.

"No, feel better. What's wrong Severus?" Hermione asked as she could tell something was bothering him.

"N-Nothing love. N-nothing at all." Severus tried to hide it. Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Severus. Tell me the truth. What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"When Malfoy rapped you, Poppy checked over to see if you were alright. And, what she discovered, when she told me, I knew you would be devastated." Severus started to say.

"What? Do I have some kind of disease?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Severus gulped and hoped to any entity out there that she wouldn't cast him out for doing this. He was only looking out for her best interest, and keeping the baby would cause her trouble.

"When I tell you, please, please don't be mad at me." Severus pleaded. Hermione looked at him curiously, taking his hands into hers, she replied.

"I'm not going to be mad at you. I love you. Nothing will change that. Please, tell me." Hermione said. Severus took a deep breath. Then, he let the words flow threw his mouth.

"Poppy found out that you were pregnant. He got you pregnant." Severus said. Hermione's face paled.

"I-I'm pregnant?" Hermione said in shock.

"You were pregnant. I hate to say this, but both Poppy and I were thinking for your best interest. So, that tea you drank, contained an abortion potion." Severus said. He waited for her response. He knew this was the end.

"How….How….could you!" Hermione said. Tears swelling in her eyes.

"Poppy and I were thinking in your best interest. Neither of us thought that you would want to keep the baby." Severus said.

"Also, Poppy found out, if you kept the baby, there would be complications during your pregnancy. I couldn't let you suffer. Because of Malfoy." Severus said. Hermione sat up a little more, and flung her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Severus. I love you so much. Even though, I don't necessarily believe in abortion, but when you're raped, that's a different story. The only baby I'll ever carry would be yours." Hermione said as she sobbed against Severus chest. Severus sighed in relief. He wrapped his arms around his love and held her tight.

"I love you so much Hermione. You mean everything." Severus said and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for telling me. It means so much. Even though I wish you would've told me before I drank the tea." Hermione said.

"I'm soo sorry my love. Please, forgive me?" Severus asked.

Hermione looked up, and she kissed Severus passionately on the lips. After kissing for what seemed like forever, they pulled apart.

"I forgive you Severus. It's okay really, I wouldn't want to have Malfoy's baby anyways. We don't need any more of them walking around on the earth." Hermione said. Both Severus and Hermione laughed. 'This was a good morning.' She thought.

**A/N: SOOORRRRY it took soooooo long. It's been forever. I know. I've just been really busy, and writers block sucks. Please review. I hope the next chapter wont wait so long to update like this on. PLEASE REVIEW! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **


End file.
